This invention relates to an electrically illuminated flame simulator. Particularly, the invention relates to decorative candles, fire logs, or other devices which may be illuminated so as to produce a flickering flame effect. The flame simulator of the invention would typically be electrically powered by batteries, either disposable or rechargeable, but may also be powered through a regular AC outlet, with or without an AC adaptor.
Candles, fire logs, specially created street lights and other devices which may be used, for example, on clothing, cycles or other products are commonly available and valued for their effect. However, in many instances, where candles, fire logs or related lighting fixtures are used, the lighting produced is from a flame which may typically burn in an oil container, wax candle or the like. There are, of course, natural hazards associated with such a device, since they may result in fire accidents which, if unattended or not properly controlled, can produce extensive damage, smoke or pollution.
The invention therefore utilizes the concept of such decorative elements, but uses, instead of a flame, an electrically illuminated flame simulator which is programmed to operate so that, when observed, is shown to produce a light-flickering effect which is the same as or similar to a burning candle, fire log or the like. However, the invention is not limited to devices such as candles and fire logs, and the electrically illuminated flame simulator of the invention can be used in a wide array of products and conditions, such as in ornamental or decorative street lights, in clothing such as belts, shoes and caps, greeting cards, or on bicycles, scooters and the like. Furthermore, the flickering effect of the flame simulator of the invention may be used to advantage as a hazard warning, such as on road hazard or emergency automobile lights.
Certain devices and methods are known which may have the effect of producing or simulating a real flame. For example, a single specially designed, unstable neon light bulb may be used. Such unstable neon bulbs, however, inherently produce an unnatural xe2x80x9cjerkyxe2x80x9d flickering pattern that may not be easily controlled electronically, and must be operated by high voltage sources. At the least, this makes them generally unsuitable for battery operation. A further example can be found in a single incandescent light bulb whose light output may be modulated by varying the output of an AC or DC voltage source. Such incandescent light bulbs, however, are inherently limited in terms of flickering rate and effect due to retention of filament heat, and draw substantially more current than solid state light sources such as LED lights. Once more, this is not generally suitable for battery operation, at the least.
Where multiple light bulbs each switched on and off may be used for display and decorative purposes, there is an absence of the illusion of light movement characteristic of a flickering flame since the light bulbs are not switched or modulated in a manner which would generate light motion typical of that produced by a real flame.
Linear arrays of xe2x80x9ctravelingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cchaserxe2x80x9d lights are also known but these arrays are structured and controlled to generate the effect of a large magnitude of light motion in a linear direction, which is coincident with the linear array of such lights. Certainly, the effect produced by these linear arrays does not mimic the illusion of a flickering flame.
In one aspect, the invention is for an electrically illuminated flame simulator. Preferably, the flame simulator of the invention is associated with an ornamental or decorative device, or with other devices such as hazard indicators. In one form, the flame simulator of the invention may constitute a part of an ornament or decoration such as a candle, fire log, or an indoor or outdoor lighting display, giving the appearance that the ornament is providing a natural flame. Other such decorative uses may make the flame simulator of the invention useful when associated with clothing, such as on belts or caps, greeting cards, or when incorporated into shoes.
When used as a hazard warning, the flame simulator of the invention may be used in conjunction with cycles or cycle clothing, or with road barriers, signs for warning motorists or as emergency lighting for vehicles.
In a preferred form, the electrically illuminated flame simulator is used with a decorative candle. The candle itself may be comprised of wax or other conventional materials from which candles are produced, or materials such as plastics which can emulate the look of a candle. The flame simulator of the invention would preferably be located within the candle body so that the flame simulator, when illuminated, can be seen not only from the top of the candle, but also as a glow or source of light emanating from within the candle.
According to another aspect of the invention, the flame simulator may also be used to provide an effect similar to that of a candle when used in a fake fire log intended to produce the effect of a natural burning log.
In one form, the flame simulator of the invention comprises at least two light sources, preferably four, such as light bulbs, which may be randomly, sequentially, or semi-randomly illuminated to produce a flickering and moving light effect to resemble a real flame, for example a flame provided by a burning candle. The light sources are preferably light-emitting diodes (LEDs), randomly or semi-randomly illuminated electronically.
In another embodiment, the flame simulator of the invention comprises a single non-filament (solid state) light source, such as an LED light bulb, liquid crystal display, or electro luminescent material, in which such light source is driven by a randomly or semi-randomly modulated voltage source to provide a flickering effect to resemble a real flame.
Further, in another aspect of the invention, the illuminated source producing the flame-flickering effect may be operated (namely, activated and deactivated) by externally produced, preselected sounds. Therefore, the electrically illuminated flame simulator of the invention may have associated therewith a microphone integrated as part of the electronics, so that sounds or different frequencies may be programed to produce a given result, such as the switching on or switching off of the flame simulator.
The flame simulator of the invention may also incorporate other features, including motion detectors, light sensors and the like, so that any ornament or decoration incorporating the flame simulator of the invention will operate automatically, for example, when ambient light conditions reach a certain level, and/or when movement is detected within a specific range.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrically powered flame simulator comprising: at least two light sources; an integrated circuit electrically connected to the light sources for intermittently, such as systematically, randomly or semi-randomly, illuminating at least one of the light sources independently of other light sources such that the light sources together provide the effect of a flickering movement; and a power source for providing power to the integrated circuit. Preferably, the a flame simulator comprises at least four light sources.
The flame simulator preferably includes a switch means for activating and deactivating the integrated circuit. The switch means may have three positions comprising an on position, an off position, and an on-timed position where the flame simulator will remain activated for a predetermined length of time.
The flame simulator may further comprise a microphone connected to the integrated circuit wherein the microphone inputs preselected audio signals which are processed by the integrated circuit to switch the flame simulator between an on position, an off position, and an on-timed position where the flame simulator will remain activated for a predetermined length of time. Preferably, the integrated circuit processes signals from the microphone having a higher frequency, such as those produced by a finger snap, to place the flame simulator in the on position and processes lower frequency signals, such as those produced by blowing, to place the flame simulator in the off position.
The integrated circuit may illuminate the light sources in a random or semi-random operation, in a preselected, predetermined operation, and may function only when selected ambient sound or light conditions are present.
In one form, the flame simulator comprises a body in the shape of a candle in which the flame simulator is contained, the body having an upper end with a mounting means for receiving the integrated circuit and light sources and a chamber therein for receiving the power source.
Preferably, the light sources are light emitting diodes (LEDs). The integrated circuit may be mounted on a rigid base, or on a flexible base which can be shaped so as to conform to the shape of at least a portion of the candle to conserve space.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a candle having an electrically powered flame simulator comprising: a candle body having an upper portion, a lower portion and a chamber therein; and a flame simulator having at least two light sources located near the upper portion of the candle body, an integrated circuit within the candle body and electrically connected to the light sources for intermittently, such as by randomly or semi-randomly, illuminating at least one of the light sources independently of other light sources such that the light sources together provide the effect of a flickering movement, and a power source in the chamber of the candle body for providing power to the integrated circuit.